The Picto Box
by Jetta.Vroom.Vroom
Summary: Link meets Lenzo.
1. Lenzo, A Pictographic Genius

**This is my second Legend of Zelda WindWaker Side Quest based fanfiction! **

**I just love those Side quests, don't you?**

**Aaaand this time, it's all about Lenzo the stalker.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Another boring day in Windfall Island." Link, the boy with the green tunic yawned as he dragged his little brown boots were lazily over the stone pavement. "Why isn't there anything to do in this island?"

The boy then noticed a door that he was not completely familiar with.

_How could I have missed one?_ He thought through gritted teeth as he grasped the doorknob with a sweaty hand.

Since invading private property was his calling, the boy in the green dress had no choice but to enter the unknown door.

Once inside, the boy's large cat eyes inspected every corner of his surroundings; there were endless amounts of pictures lined up on every wall and expensive picture taking equipment laying carelessly on the counter.

When the boy's turned around he gasped in fright as he noticed a tall man with beady little eyes that were too far apart and a large nose glaring back at him from the upstairs room.

Link felt a shiver going down his spine as the bearded man began approaching Link; staring him up and down with those creepy tiny eyes.

"Don't think I didn't see you!" The man wheezed underneath his dirty beard.

"See what?" A very terrified boy squeaked in reply.

"That you have a picto box there, I am Lenzo" Link started to grow nervous as the disturbing man rested his boney hand on the boy's hip. "I implore you, please stay."

"Uh…" The as the anxious boy stepped back, the hairy man stepped toward him. "I think I should go now…"

"NO!" The tiny beady eyes suddenly shot wide as the man placed his other hand on Link's hip, making the boy very nervous. "Are you willing to give up the opportunity to become my assistant?"

"Yes." Link replied, giving anything to get away from this predator.

"You're so funny; that's a good one there, boy. Now come, " The man shoved Link to a secluded room upstairs which included more picto graphs of distant scenery. " As my assistant, you must do everything I say…" Link felt the old man's stinky breath hit him in the face. "Everything."

"Well…" The boy started. "I don't think so…"

"Fabulous!" Lenzo giggled. "First, you must take a picture of someone mailing unwanted love letters."

"Wait…you want me to stalk people?" The boy cried out, he knew from the start that this guy was a total nut case.

"Shhh!" The disgusting bearded man placed a finger to his lips. "It's not called stalking; it's called picto-gra-phy, get it straight. Now go."

"And what if I refuse to do it?" The boy said timidly.

The man's beady eyes shot up once more. "I will rip you apart."

Link didn't bother asking as to how Lenzo was going to rip him apart, he already could imagine what was going on through this freak's sick mind.

"Plus, I'll give you a full color Picto Box if you do this for me. "And with that, Link could not refuse.

The little green bullet fired down the stairs and quickly grasped the knob his hand.

"And boy, I wouldn't ignore my words if I were you." Link heard Lenzo mutter from above his head. "I have cameras watching your every move."

* * *

**How will Link do on his first assignment? **

**Find out in the next chapter, my reader.**

**Thanks for reading. :]**


	2. Someone Mailing Unwanted Letters

"You whaaaaaaaat?" The King of Red Lions bellowed at the top of his lungs. "What do you mean you have to stay in Windfall Island, you silly dress wearing boy?"

If you have no idea who the King of Red Lions is, you must be in the wrong section of , again!

"It's not a dress, your Highness!" Link whispered to the red talking boat. "It's a tunic, I told you already!"

"Whatever it is, it is still unpleasing to look at!" The angered boat snapped in his thick British accent. "Now hurry, we haven't much time! We would have arrived to Tower of Gods by now."

"I know," The boy slumped his shoulders in embarrasment. "I promise you we'll start heading there but there's something I need to do first."

"What could be more important than saving the Kingdom of Hyrule, boy?" The furious boat bellowed.

"How about this…"The boy in the green dress pointed at his PictoBox. "A Deluxe Picto Box!"

"Whoa! Are you sh-ting me? A Deluxe Picto Box? Full color and everything?"

"Damn straight!"

"I didn't even know the full color Picto Box even existed!"

"I know right? I thought it was all a myth and stuff!"

The crimson boat cleared it's throat before continuing. "Then what the hell are you doing here talking to me then? Hurry up so we can get going!"

The boy in the green dress happily scurried toward the town in searching of "someone mailing unwanted love letters".

"Alright..." the boy paced in circles around carefully. "Where would I find someone who's mailing an unwanted love letter?"

"At the Post Box, you idiot." The boy recognized the dull voice of the tall man that stood above him.

"What do you mean?" Link asked Salvatore, the owner of the KA-BOOM game.

"Isn't it only ovious that someone who's going to be mailing unwanted love letters to someone should be utilizing that post box daily?" He stated as he points to the red mail post box that greeted the Dock of Wind Fall Island.

"I knew that!" The boy cried furiously, why didn't he think about that earlier?

"You might even come across Garrickson." Salvatore took a deep breath. "That goof ball never knows when to give up."

"How come?"

"Garrickson is always sending letters to this woman he met at Zunari's Auctions which are hosted every night at the House of Wealth. Once they met, she told him that she resides in Outset Island and she also told him about her weird fetish to pots. After that auction night, he never saw her again, but he claims that she's the woman of his life. The man has completely fallen head over heals for this woman. He sends her letters daily expecting a reply in return but…" Salvatore stared down at the boy in the green dress. "Why the hell am I even telling you this?" He cackled. "What are you like fourteen years old? Little kids like you have not yet lived life to comprehend about love!"

Once the boring man was gone, Link decided that he should keep a close eye on the red mail Post Box in case a certain someone, *Cough***** Garrickson ***Cough***, would soon approach it.

It was only a matter of time when Garrickson began to nervously approach the Post Box.

"That must be him!" The boy in the green dress realized as he kept a close eye on the blue haired man that tightly grasped a red envolope.

" There is no question that Lenzo has the whole world under his lens." Link whispered softly as he raised the PictoBox to his eye level. "He's such a weird old stalker…"

As the man carefully inserted the letter inside the Post Box, Link pressed the shutter rapidly, causing Garrickson to confusedly look to his surrounding for the source of the suspicious flash.

From the PictoBox compartment printed out the most perfect picture of someone who was sending an unwanted love letter.

The boy in the green dress threw his fists in the air as he jumped happily in accomplishment.

Then he slowly began to trot toward the place he dreaded the most in all of Wind Fall Island, Lenzo's Pictograph workshop.

* * *

**How will Link do on his second assignment?**

**Read Chapter 3...if You DARE!**

**Thank you for reading and for any review you've left.  
**

**Jetta says "Stay Fancy!" ;]  
**


	3. A Person Being Frightened or Surprised

"I knew you'd be back!" Lenzo, the hairy and smelly bum said as the boy slammed the door behind him.

The bearded man quickly wrapped both arms around the young boy in green causing him to grow panicked.

"Please, let me go!" The boy choked out weakly as the man began to sniff the boy's blonde hair where the scent of the salt from the ocean was still clinging on to.

The little boy finally managed to slip away from the uncomfortable grasp as he then handed the bearded man the photo of Garrikson.

"Well well…You pass your first task." The man said as he stared at our hero up and down the whole time. "It is now time that you advance to the second task."

As the man approaches the young boy, the stench of garlic overpowers the air that surrounds them.

Link slowly takes one step back as the man approaches him with one step forward. "Your second task will be to take a pictograph of someone who is frightened or surprised."

"Why would you want a photo like that?" The boy asked as he trembled underneath his green dress.

"Because I have a fascination with fear." The man said as he stared at the boy's hips. "I…like the feeling of knowing that someone is afraid. I would like to run down my hands on your skin as it goes bumpy…to hear that nervous gulp after your breathing stops for a while…to hear your teeth chatter loudly as the..."

_That's it!_ Link realized,_ this guy is seriously cucoo!_

"I think I should stop with this whole assignment." Link said softly. "Maybe a deluxe pictobox isn't as great as I thought it would be."

The large man snatched the little boy in the green dress and hugged him tightly.

Link felt the air from his lungs being taken away for being chocked so tightly.

"I know where your grandmother lives…" The man said as he pointed to a photo of Link's sweet little grandmother that hung on the walls of the workshop. "If you refuse to do anything I say…I will get her…"

_My grandma!_ Link cried deep in his thoughts. _I can't let this sicko get his filthy hands on her!_

"Fine…" The boy agreed as the smelly bum released his tight choke. "I'll go take the next picture."

"That's a good boy…" Lenzo replied as he watched the young boy walk out of his workshop. "What a…good boy."

…

"That sicko knows exactly where Grandma is." The boy replied softly as he entered the corridor or the Windfall Café Bar. He juggled the doorknob to enter the small place. "I can't let him hurt her, I just can't!"

"Hey little girl!" The man that owned the café cried out to Link as he grasped his pictobox in hand. "You can't be here, get out!"

"Let the boy be!" Gossack the peddler told the café owner coolly. "He ain't hurting nobody."

"I don't want little girls in my café bar!" The owner bellowed. "Now get out!"

_Oh no, he didn't!_ Link gritted his teeth as he stared at the cupboard on the wall. _He did not just call me a little girl!_

A sinister smile spread through the dress wearing boy's face as he quickly rolled on the floor toward the cupboard filled with glasses and plates.

The boy's body slammed against the cupboard causing all the cups and plates to fall on the wooden floor with a loud CRASH!

"Eeep!" Hearing the loudness of the collapsing plates, Gossack quickly cowered in the corner of the shop and brought his hands to his aching ears.

"Someone who is frightened or surprised!" Link grinned as he brought the pictobox to his right eye and clicked on the large button.

From the compartment, printed out a full body photo of a terrified Gossack covering his ears with both hands.

" What a masterpiece." Link grinned at the photo.

The boy in the green dress threw his fists in the air as he jumped happily in accomplishment.

Soon after, he walked out of the Windfall Café Bar toward the place of his nightmares.

Or daymares, in this case.

He was headed straight toward Lenzo's Pictograph Workshop for a third time.

* * *

**How will Link do on this third assignment?**

**Read Chapter 4...if you DARE!**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**And remember...stay fly!**


	4. Two Secret Lovers Exchanging Glances

Lenzo, the stalker immediately ran toward the door and greeted Link before the boy even managed to hold the doorknob.

"You're back once again!" The smelly bearded bum cried as he carried the small boy within his arms and grasped him tightly.

"I have the second pictograph!" The small boy in the green dress tried to squiggle from his grasp but it was impossible.

"Let me see!" Hearing this, the bum quickly released his grasp as the boy landed on the wooden floor with a loud THUD! "Fear..." Lenzo moaned in pleasure. "This is exactly what turns me on…ooh…" The boy began to take a step back as the man began to rub his hands on his chest. "Oh, yeah…baby gimmie more! MORE! "

"I think I should go now…" The boy told the bum as he started for the door.

The hairy bum quickly ran toward the door and wrapped both of his hairy hands around the boy's tiny neck. "You're not going anywhere, boy!"

"Please, let me go!" Link cried as he struggled to breathe.

"Will you stay with me?" The man asked with desire and passion burning in his tiny beady eyes.

"I will stay…" The boy replied terrified.

"Have I ever told you about my secret fetish?" The man asked.

"Fetishes?" Link asked nervously.

"I actually have two secret fetishes…my first one is fear. As you already know."

"Listen, Mr. Lenzo, sir." The boy shivered as he tried to protest.

"Oh! You're shivering…" The man slowly approached the boy with his hand. "Can you take off your shirt? I want to feel how bumpy your skin has gone with fear…I'm getting turned on just by thinking about it…"

The boy took another step back from the man. "Get away, please!"

"Do you want to know my other fetish?" The man asked sexily (If it's even possible)

"No!"

"My other secret fetish is…the big toe."

"The what?" The boy cried out anxiously.

"I could care less about the pinkie and all the other toes really…" The man responded. "But I want someone to put their mouth over my hairy big toe and suck on it. Suck it dry until it's as wrinkled as a raisin…"

"Listen, I could go forever listening to your stories but…time is limited!" The boy cried out. "The reader is here to read about me and my completion of the third task, not about your sick and disgusting Big Toe Fetishes!"

"Fine…" The man replied angrily. "Your third task shall be to take a pictograph of two secret lovers exchanging glances."

With that being said, the boy quickly fled from Lenzo's Pictography Workshop and began to roam the rest of Island of Windfall.

"This is so hard…" The boy in the green dress whispered. "I haven't seen anyone around here who's in love."

"Hi there!" A woman named Linda suddenly approached the boy. She did a little spin in attempt to model her brand new outfit. "Well, what do you think about my outfit?"

"It's great!" Link smiled back at her.

"I couldn't agree anymore!" The woman smiled. "My best friend from Outset sent it to me! She said it would give me more luck with the guys!"

"Really?" The boy asked her.

"I sure hope so!" She blushed as she tittered. "I've had the biggest crush on Anton since I've first laid eyes on him!"

"Why haven't you told him that you like him?" Link asked her.

"Oh…I couldn't bring myself to do that." Her eyes suddenly quadrupled in size as she nervously began to run her fingers through her hair. "Speaking of Anton, here he comes now!"

The boy quickly distanced himself from Linda but his gaze never left her as Anton began to slowly approach her.

"This is it!" The boy smiled as he raised the pictobox to eye level. "Two secret lovers exchanging glances!"

When they were close enough, the young people both gazed upon at each other romantically and smiled shyly, Link's pictobox had flashed as it captured the precise moment.

"Huh?" Anton cried angrily as he approached Link. "What the hell was that for, little dude?"

Link tried to hide the pictograph behind his back.

"What's that?" Since Anton was much bigger and stronger than Link was, the boy had failed to protect the photo from the man's eyes.

Anton stared at the photo intently. "Hey…this is me and Linda!"

"Uh… The boy in the green dress said.

"Wow, I can't believe what a nice couple we make. I think I should ask her out, wouldn't you agree little dude?"

"Uh…Totally?"

"Cool, thanks little dude!" The man rewarded the boy with a little punch on the shoulder before he went running behind Linda. "Oh Linda!"

Link took a deep breath as he looked at the pictograph in his hands.

"I've completed the third task…" He said.

The boy threw his fists in the air as he jumped happily in accomplishment.

It wasn't long after the boy began to head toward Lenzo's Pictograph Workshop with a smile on his face.

Why was the boy in the green dress smiling as he made his way toward this very disturbing place, you may ask?

_Because I am finally done!_ The boy sang in his thoughts._ Not only, I will finally have my Deluxe PictoBox, I will also have my freedom!_

_Never again will I ever step foot into Lenzo's Pictograph Workshop again._

* * *

**Link is finally done with the three tasks!**

**Will he be getting his new Deluxe Pictobox by the next chapter?**

**Or does Lenzo have more plans in store for him?**

**Read Chapter 5 to find out...if you DARE!**


	5. The Biggest and Brightest of all Flies

"Excellent…" Lenzo sneered when he examined the pictograph of the amorous Linda and Anton. "Excellent, but you are not done with the job, my boy."

Link was starting to grow inpatient. "What do you mean I'm not finished with the job!" The little boy in the green dress exclaimed angrily. "I have obtained three pictographs you asked for! Plus I also managed to obtain the unwanted reputation of being a stalker! What else do you want from me?"

When the boy was done speaking, he inhaled and exhaled long and deep breaths before focusing his attention on the bearded creeper.

Link's skin immediately went bumpy and a shiver went snaking down his spine as Lenzo's eyes watched him from above.

"Do you really want to know?" The man asked softly as he lowered his gaze to the boy's eye level.

The boy's bottom lip quivered as the hideous man's beady eyes suddenly popped wide.

"Please, all I want is my deluxe PictoBox." The boy trembled as a tear slid down his eye.

"Don't cry, boy." The man dried the droplet on the boy's cheek with his dirty hands. "If that will make you smile, then I shall give you the fourth task."

The boy quickly wiped his eyes and smoothed out his tunic.

"Alright…your fourth task will be to go to Forest Haven and capture a large Forest Firefly." The man instructed. "It must be the biggest and brightest of all fireflies."

"Alright…" Link replied quickly as he started for the door.

"Hey wait… Lenzo tried to stop him but the boy had already slammed the door behind him and began to make his way toward the Windfall dock.

"So, where is this legendary device you were speaking of?" The King of Red Lions asked the small boy.

"I don't have it." Link replied as he hopped into the boat.

"Great…" The boat with the thick British accent replied. "While the Kingdom of Hyrule is below sea level, its hero is up on land doing nothing!"

"Get me to Forest Haven, now!" The boy ordered. "We'll save Hyrule later."

"What kind of hero are you?" The crimson boat demanded.

"A materialistic immature twelve year old hero, now go!" The boy sighed. "I need to get my Deluxe PictoBox, then we'll save Hyrule…please?"

"Alright…just don't do those sad kitten eyes again." The boat straightened its sail up high. "Ugh…you know how much that disgusts me."

The boy and boat quickly traveled southeast until finally arriving to a small island of Forest Haven.

"How I hate using this thing…" Link replied as he took out the grappling hook and grappled through the trees like a monkey wearing a green dress.

As he arrived to the top, he quickly made his way inside the mouth of a stone cave that lead to the entrance of the forest.

Link stared in amazement as he approached the large majestic tree that sat in the middle of the little tropical forest.

"Great Deku Tree…" The boy smiled up at him.

"Link…aren't you supposed to be saving Hyrule?" The Great Deku Tree asked.

"Yeah…" The boy said bashfully.

"What brings you here, boy?" The large Deku asked.

"You see…I'm looking for a firefly, its sacred to legend." The boy nervously murmured.

The Great Tree signed. "And I thought you knew better…anywhoo I know why you're here. You want the biggest firefly in Forest Haven in order to obtain a Deluxe PictoBox, am I correct?"

"How did you know?" The boy asked surprised. "Are you a stalker like Lenzo?"

"No…" the tree sighed. "I am the Great Deku Tree."

"So...where's the biggest firefly in Forest Haven?" The boy wanted to know."

"It can be found in the banks of the forest springs behind me." The Tree spoke softly. "It is the biggest and brightest of all fireflies."

As soon as the boy spotted the brightest spec of light, he snatched it from the air in his empty bottle.

"I have it!" The boy celebrated by throwing his fists in the air as he jumped happily in accomplishment. "Deluxe PictoBox…you will soon be mine!"

* * *

**With the fourth task being complete, will Link finally get the Deluxe PictoBox he's been working so hard for?**

**Read the concluding chapter of "The PictoBox" or Chapter 6... if you DARE!**

**P.S. If you love Super Smash Bros Brawl, go check out my profile NOW and show some love and vote for your favorite brawler!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Stay fresh! =]  
**


	6. The Reward

"Hey Lenzo!" The boy in the green dress sang happily as he entered Lenzo's Pictograph Workshop.

"Oh?" Lenzo approached the boy while nervously fiddling with his fingers. "You sound quite cheery today..."

"Oh that's because I am cheery, Lenzo." The boy grinned from ear to ear. "Want to know why?"

"Because you crave the taste of my big toe in you mouth, right?" The hideous bearded man asked anxiously.

"I do!" The boy's smile did not leave his face.

"Wait…you do?"

The boy slammed the glass bottle on Lenzo's desk.

"What's this?" The beady-eyed man asked the boy.

"It's the final task that you've asked me to perform." Link smile was still frozen to his face. "That will be one Deluxe PictoBox, please…"

"Alright…" The bearded man handed the boy the newer and larger version of the PictoBox. "Here is your reward for working for me…"

Link slowly retrieved the improved PictoBox in his trembling hands. " I…finally obtained you, my…precious…but…" His head violently jerked toward the bearded man's gaze. "I still want more!"

Lenzo realized that Link's attitude was not yet the same as it has been the previous visits.

The scared and trembling boy's attitude completely changed drastically overnight as his eyes reddened and his teeth gritted.

The boy suddenly began to maniacally laugh like a crazy person. "Do…you want to know what else would…make me even happier than obtaining the Deluxe PictoBox?"

"I haven't the slightest clue…" Lenzo began to get creeped out by the strange bipolar boy.

"Take a guess…" The boy replied psychotically as he took a step toward the giant man.

The disgusting bearded man's beady eyes went double their normal size as the boy began to slowly approach him in a very disturbing way.

"Get away from me!" The hairy man cried as the boy slowly and eerily began to approach him.

"You must…be rewarded…" The boy grinned as he wheezed out a creepy and maniacal laugh.

The boy suddenly jerked back violently as if he were struck by sudden electricity. "I will now reward you with a big dry suck to your…BIG FAT TOE!"

"NO!" The bearded man was now standing in the corner; his back against the wall of his shop. As the boy's small trembling hand began to make it's way to Lenzo's face; the smelly hairy bum let out a frantic cry. "Get away from me, boy!"

The old man threw his hands over his eyes and slowly began to sob. "Just go away…" Lenzo grasped a nearby lamp from his desk and rose it for his own defense. "Now! Before I smash your head with this lamp?"

"Alright…" The boy grinned as his whole body shook violently as if with epilepsy. "If that's what you want. But remember, Lenzo…" The boy winked at the terrified old man who was cowering in the far corner of his shop. "I'm watching you…always."

The twitching boy laughed like a psycho until he had finally exited Lenzo's Pictographic Workshop.

As the door shut behind him, Link coolly tossed his blonde hangs back as he grinned in accomplishment. "Whew…I'm so glad that worked!" With the Deluxe PictoBox in hand, the boy wearing a green dress celebrated by tossing his fists in the air and jumping up and down in accomplishment.

* * *

**With your help, our hero finally managed to obtain a Deluxe Picto Box! **

**Thank you for joining me on this adventure and I hope to meet once again soon in the future. **

**Stay Classy! :]  
**


End file.
